Game
by hopelessmine
Summary: [On hold]The aftermath of Ragnarok was inevitable—everything was perfect. Or was it? After all, beauty is only in the eye of the beholder.
1. Game

_Little by little the warm you left me with is going out_

_If it's gone completely, what will my body mean?_

_Seized with several impulses, I'm lost in a maze with no exit_

_The sense of reality urges me suddenly to find my way out_

_But why can't I leave this place, so strangely?_

_I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow_

_As if nothing had happened_

_I've always walked in such a manner_

_But I can't control this game as I wish_

_The moment I say something_

_Everything may slip through my fingers like sand_

_And I only wait the time passing by so calmly_

_I need no makeshift words_

_Which I'll probably forget about this time tomorrow_

_If I had made this game a little longer than usual_

_No problem, I'll be able to find another one_

_I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow_

_As if nothing had happened_

_I've always walked in such a manner_

_But I can't control this game as I wish_

_I need no makeshift words_

_Which I'll probably forget about this time tomorrow_

_If I had made this game a little longer than usual_

_No problem, I'll be able to find another one_

_Please tell me that this pain is surely an illusion_

_Please tell me that I'm not like myself at all now_

_Please tell me, because otherwise, I'll yearn for your warmth again_

— **Game**, _Ayumi Hamasaki_


	2. Tell me, who will still care?

**Game. **

_a quest story_.

**

* * *

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my second posting of Game. hehehe.. :laughs weakly: **

I apologize for **Insignia:Chains**. The problem is, I can't really update that story unless I fly to New Haven. Which is very far far away. Unfortunately, my sister has taken that computer with her back to college. ;.

So that might take a while until I can update it. Thank you for your patience!

**Second:** This is my newest fanfic inspiration. Which I hope I can stick to…! Full summary is needed in order for this story to make sense. .

**

* * *

Summary: Ragnarok has ended. The world of Rune-Midgard has once again risen from the ashes. But will the world be perfect this time? Yes. Will it stay this way? No. **

150 years after the "final battle" has ended, a new battle has begun to form from its grave. The second Ragnarok. But this time, it comes with more threatening results, not physically, but mentally. And it comes with a new name: the Apocalypse.

The aftermath of Ragnarok, Apocalypse comes with more vengeance than its father, doing even more destruction with not the body, but the mind. Reaching its powers over the people it is able to create wars, prejudice, and the ultimate price: death. Only very few people know that the wrath of Apocalypse had already descended upon Rune-Midgard. And they are on a quest to send it back to the bowels of the earth. Game on.

**

* * *

Chp. 1: Tell me, who will still care…? **

* * *

"_Is this what you truly want, dear?"_

"_Yes, please, ma'am."_

"_But aren't you awfully young to do this?"_

"_Please, with all due respect, I need to do this."_

"…_Would you mind sharing why?"_

"_To tell the truth, ma'am, that is something I still must confirm."_

"_All right, darlin', that is good enough for me."_

* * *

A lone figure looked from a cliff out towards the towering city of Geffen. _Such a nice breeze_. 

How long had it been since she had returned? 2 years? 3 years?

She sighed. Nevertheless, it was always nice to return home.

The bartender reclined from his leaning position, annoyed.

"For Odin's sake, lady, I haven't got all day! Either speak up or go somewhere else!"

The cloaked figure seemed to give off a small sigh, and leaned so that her mouth was near the bartender's ear.

"One Sih, please."

Startled, he leaped back. "Okay, okay, one Sih, got it. Good Odin…" He took a slightly dusty mug from under the bar table and filled it with a greenish-colored liquid. Then whipping out his rag, he wiped the mouth of the mug carelessly and pushed the drink towards the customer.

Whoever(apart from the fact that it was a girl, the bartender thought) was inside the cloak murmured a word of thanks to him and raising the mug to her face, it disappeared under the shadow of the cloak. In a matter of seconds, it came out, empty. Lifting it to his face, the bartender looked at the mug with shock. _How did she drink this so fast?_

As he looked back towards the cloaked shadow, she was already sweeping out the door.

"…Hey! Wait!" he leaped from his position and ripped off his apron. The figure stopped briefly at the door, almost hesitantly, and then resumed walking.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? Wait!" finally catching up, he grabbed the cloak.

The figure turned around. "What do you want?" It sounded slightly apprehensive.

"You—" the bartender wheezed, hands resting on his knees. "You—you forgot to— to pay…"

The cloak seemed to give off a raspy laugh. Then came a parched whisper. "I would check again if I were you… old man…"

"I—what?" he looked back at the pub entrance, then back at the cloaked shadow. "What're you—"

He was met with cold air. The figure was gone. Sliding down the wall slowly, a very shocked bartender raised a hand to his forehead. "By the gods…"

High above him, red eyes smirked, and wind whipped across a girl's face.

"About time she came back. She missed out on a lot of chores."

* * *

"Oh my Odin! Ecarg!" a willowy woman jumped on the figure. "Oh! You came back! I was so worried!" 

"…Please, Alleinad…you're choking me…"

Hastily, the woman let go. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Ecarg, it's just that I missed you so much…! And here I was, the other day thinking, what if—" she was abruptly cut off.

"Oh my Odin, _Ecarg_! You still owe me!" a girl with accented rose-colored eyes and strawberry-blond hair ran up and grabbed Ecarg by her front. "Big time, too! Do you even _know _how much I had to do while you were away! Huh? _Huh?_"

Laughing, the figure took off her hood. "Please, Zeffy, spare me the dramatics."

"I'm not being dramatic!" the girl let go of Ecarg's front and stamped her foot childishly. "Why don't you ever appreciate what I do!"

She ruffled Zeffy's hair.

"I do. It's just that I never have time telling you, hmm?"

"Urgh," Zeffy crossed her arms and pouted. "That's still not good enough."

Allenaid shook her head, rushing to restrain the small compact girl.

"Please, Zeffy, leave Ecarg alone, she just got back from her trip. Why don't we talk inside, Ecarg? That way, there won't be such noise bothering you."

Ecarg smiled. "That would be nice."

* * *

Allenaid threw her hat on the table. 

"Okay, alright. Finally! Shit, Ecarg, why do I have to be the loving and caring person?"

Ecarg shrugged out of her cloak and tossed it onto a chair. "Because we're representing what we are most unlike."

Allenaid groaned. "Thanks."

"But I think that role suits you best, Allie!" Zeffy poked Allenaid's nose.

"Butt off, Zeffy," she pushed the other girl away.

Zeffy grinned, giving the grumpy priestess a thumbs-up. Allenaid groaned.

Ignoring them, Ecarg looked around.

"Where's the rest?"

"Ah!" Zeffy bounced over to Ecarg. "Well, Xyhro went with Merok somewhere, I think it was to update Merok's sword, who knows? Mimi went to the Prontera fields to "find a new challenge", told me that she'd be around by dinnertime. Err… Shivon went with her. Along with Volten. Sirc went to get the ingredients for dinner. Allie bullied him too. Jurei went to buy more bottles for his new potion that he's making. I saw him do it once, it was so cool—"

"So basically, they're all out. Gone." Allenaid glared at the hunter, who stuck out her tongue.

"Yep!" the hunter smiled and started dancing in circles around Ecarg. "I'm really really glad you came home, Ecchi! I mean, it's been O-_kay_ without you, but when are we going on a _real _quest again?"

Ecarg smiled softly. "You'd be surprised, Zeffy."

A slam was heard then. "I'm home!"

"Oh! Yay! Sirc!" Zeffy immediately turned her attention towards the alchemist that had just arrived. "What'd you buy, huh? What're we going to eat for dinner tonight?"

A rather disheveled and tired looking alchemist walked into the room, numerous bags looped around each arm.

"Not so loud, Zeffy… and as for dinner, we're having—" he stopped in his tracks.

"—Ecarg! You're home!"

Ecarg grinned mischievously. "Uh-huh… so, anyways… what _are_ we having for dinner tonight, Sirc…?"

Sirc put his arm weights on the table and started emptying the contents. "… The same as ever…" Then, straightening up, he sighed. "We're having Fried Wolf Stew for dinner."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Ecarg brushed past him. "Sound disgusting."

Allenaid smirked. "It'll defiantly be, with Sirc's extraordinary cooking skills."

Ecarg's laugh was heard from the staircase. "All right, all right, we had our fun with him, I'm going to go take a shower! Call me when dinner's ready!"

"Yeah, yeah… why should I call you if my cooking's this bad…" Muttering, Sinc turned his back from Allenaid and Zeffy's sniggers.

* * *

29 August 2005 **

* * *

A/N: Hiya, minna-san! Hopelessmine here again! ) **

This is, as I told you, my second posting! XD

Thanks again for supporting this story!

-hopelessmine!


	3. Calm before the Storm

**RO2**

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm so sorry this came so late! School started, and so I'm piled with mounds and mounds of homework! I think I'll have to clean my desk again… it's getting messy! I'm getting back into RagOn, and so, my character in Loki needs some serious training! Ehe…. 

Hai! Please, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chp. 2: Calm before the Storm **

* * *

"…**_Is is possible?" Ean looked at Dev._**

**_Dev shrugged. "Being pyrokinetic doesn't really help with doing that."_**

"_**Stupid!" Izzy shot Dev a look. "If you can be associated with fire, couldn't you rip the force field of its magnetism?"**_

"**_Well, we'll just have to try, right?" Ean grinned, leaning back._**

**_Izzy laughed and Dev smirked. _**

"_**Well, then," the pyrokinetic cracked her knuckles. "They won't know what hit them…"**_

"…**_after all…," she lifted her gaze to the heavens," … it always is calm before a storm…"_**

**Norna Iva's Angulus, page 48**

"Urgh— What in Odin's name _is_ this?"

Holding up her spoon, Zeffy examined the gloop stuck to it with what seemed like both fascination and horror.

Looking from across the table, Sirc put his own spoon back into his bowl and sighed. "I _told_ you, it's Fried Wolf Stew."

The small hunter giggled and dropped her utensil into the mushy mess in front of her. "More like _Mashed Gut Paste_."

"Stop it." Sirc looked at his bowl, disgruntled.

"Maaa, maaa," Ecarg reached over and patted Sirc on the arm. "Don't mind what they say. It's not _that_ bad..." here, she trailed off and avoided eye contact with Allenaid, who had to practically stuff her fist into her mouth to smother her giggles.

Sirc opened his mouth to retort when the front door slammed open.

"_Excuse me!_ Might I remind you, it was _I_ who killed the freakin' monster while you stood there laughing! I deserve it! Give it!"

"Awesome!" Zeffy jumped up from her chair, knocking it over in the process. "Entertainment!"

"Be quiet, Zeffy, Mimi and I are having a very important debate!" glaring at the hunter, a fair-haired assassin turned her attention to another assassin, who was acting very busy doing the task of laying her head on the table, eyes tired.

"… As I was saying, it's mine! I did all the work! C'mon, _please_!" The sleepy assassin was met with over-large apple-colored eyes.

"Uhnn…" she covered her head with her arms. "Your pouch…"

"My—wha…?" the other 'sin glanced around, confused. "….wha—what about my pou—Oh My Odin…—_you want to steal that too!_ What kind of cold-hearted assassin are you—"

"—But Yuzie," Allenaid reasoned, "Aren't assassin's _supposed_ to be cold and heartless?"

"That's true…" Yuzura looked furious, and pointed at the now asleep assassin. "… especially assassin's like _her_!"

"Uh-huh… right…hey! Wow!" Zeffy's voice cut through the tension. "What's this, Yuyu?"

"What's what?" Yuzura turned around.

"This!" with seemingly great difficulty, the golden-haired huntress pulled out a scarlet orb imprinted with gold edges.

The assassin stared.

"What?" Zeffy looked up at her from the orb. "Right now, you look like a very heterocliff, animaluse person.

"… _Heteroclite, anomalous_ person," Ecarg corrected tiredly.

"Right—like I said, a hecticroclique, aminolupe…"

"…give it a rest already, Zeffy." Allenaid held up her hands in exasperation.

Zeffy pouted, then, as the huntress looked back at Yuzura, she let out an inhuman scream.

* * *

Panting, a blacksmith rested his arm on a pole. Looking around, he could see no sign of his targets. Mopping his pallid hair back, he scooped up the bundle lying at his feet, and started out again. 

_I can't believe they deserted me!_

* * *

After a few minutes of calming the huntress and putting her to bed, telling her that she needed some rest, Ecarg and Allenaid turned their full attention back to the cause—Sirc looking on with interest, murky soup forgotten. Mimi's hair fluttered as she let out a soft sigh. 

Ecarg placed her hands on her hips. "My Odin! Did you have to scare her like that?"

"Uhh…" Allenaid watched the now purring assassin on the floor with disbelief. "I have to admit, that was stupid, and to someone as small as her too…"

_A bloodcurdling face raced towards the screaming girl, arms outstretched._

_As she raised her arms over her face, Zeffy prepared tot surrender, rather get tortured. A quick death was better than a prolonged one…_

_Snatch!_

_Her head snapped up. _What had happened? Was she dead? Who was that monstrous being—

_She was met with the sight of a very happy assassin, cuddling a very familiar scarlet orb._

_The assassin's head turned towards her, an innocent look on her face. _

"_What's wrong, Zeffyy…?"_

_Zeffy's mouth dropped open. That was it. She… she couldn't take it any more._

_The huntress broke into hysteric sobs._

Yuzuna shrugged. "I got over-excited, I guess."

Ecarg threw up her hands. "Over-excited? _Over-excited!_ Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You went way over _that _line. You crossed into psycho-country. Congratulations, Yuzie, you just transformed into a _lunatic_."

The assassin's brow furrowed. "Lunatic…?"

"Yep." The priestess crossed her arms. "How do you feel about that?"

Yuzuna's eyes widened. "Oh… I feel horrible…"

"Yeah, you should." Allenaid sighed. "I mean, look at what you did, you—"

"Oh Good Odin!" Yuzuna jumped up, orb falling out of her hands. "Oh Good Odin! I can't believe I did that! I feel so horrible! Ahhrgh! What am I to do! Oh Dear Odin! Nooo! I should be punished! What am I to do!"

"…" Allenaid and Ecarg looked at each other in confusion.

"Yuzie…" Ecarg took a cautious step towards her. "Don't take it that hard… we didn't mean it to sound as bad as it did—" She was grabbed by the front of her collar again..

"Not that!" Yuzuna's face was inches from her own. Ecarg coughed uncomfortably. "I mean my Lunatic! Poor Koie! I left him with Volten! Ohhh! I should be punished! Oh, Odin!"

Ecarg stumbled back as the assassin let go of her and ran from the room, out the door.

"Koie! Koie! Oh Dear Odin, I'm going to kill you, Volten…"

Ecarg and Allenaid looked at each other again.

"…"

After a while, Ecarg cleared her throat.

"Well!" She looked at Allenaid again.

"…"

She tried again. "…Well! That was… that was… eventful…"

And with that, both priestess and swordsman fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Silence suffocated the dimly-lit room. 

"… Maybe we… should first take out the girl…" an oily voice filled the area.

"No…" another hissed. "The others supply too much of a distraction…"

Yellow teeth flashed in the dim lighting. "Is that so…"

A slight shuffling was heard, followed by a sound of an object slicing through air.

"Hmm…" a gnarled hand reached for a knife. "It leaves me no choice, then…"

"... we'll just have to take them out one by one…"

* * *

"Message from Jinjubk!" A rogue appeared quite suddenly, waving a letter in the air. 

"Ehh! Really!" Zeffy, who had long forgotten her frightening ordeal, spun around from hanging the clothes and clapped her hands together in delight. "Did you hear that, Shii? We might get to go on a quest again!"

Wiping her hands on her apron, a lilac-haired hunter smiled tiredly. "That's good."

"Outta the way!" a blur of purple and white sped past them.

"Thanks, Jurei!" snatching the letter from him(who was now feeling quite offended), Allenaid ripped it open.

Scanning through it quickly, the priestess was deaf to Zeffy's cries of "What is it? Let me see!" and Shivon's soothing "Settle down, Zeffy."

After a few silent moments, Allenaid spun around. "Alright! We got for ourselves another quest!"

"Yipee!" Zeffy threw her hands in the air, soapy water splashing everywhere. Running inside, she hollered up the stairs. "Yuzie! Ecchi! Dark! Everyone! We got a quest!"

As soon as she said that, footsteps thundered down the staircase.

"Awesome!"

Yuzuna, first to reach the bottom floor, picked up Zeffy, and spun her around the room, the huntress squealing with delight.

"About time, hmm, Dark?" Ecarg grinned at the silent wizard, who raised his eyebrow in return.

"C'mon, you guys! We're going straight over to Jinjubk's!" Allenaid waved from the courtyard.

"Dark" sighed as everyone hurried towards the priestess. Looking up at the sky, he silently wondered what he did to deserve this.

* * *

8 Sept. 2005 **

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the third chapter! I'm so so sorry if I didn't make the characters or story up to your standards! Please, if you have any complaints, tell me, so I can work it out! And also, I will try to mention the little noticed characters more next chapter! Thank you for sticking with me on this story! **

Thanks to you again, my lovely readers!

-hopelessmine!


	4. Run

**RO3**

**

* * *

A/N: hi again! Thank you soo muchfor such wonderful reviews! When I saw them, I was so moved! (my eyes watered up, but if you ask me, I'll deny it XD) **

Please, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: Run.**

**_

* * *

She paused. After all, she had been running all her life. But what did one short little break worth? And with that, she kept running._**

_**Danniela Loria's Off Course, page 135**_

The girl with the queen ribbon sat under the shadow of her "sanctuary".

"What a sweet girl!" many would say, when they saw her, and offer her a candy or gift.

"… For the girl who has on such a pretty dress!"

What did they really know about her, though? That she was the only child of the high wizard and priestess of Morroc. That she was mostly kept at home, schooled and educated into a fine lady, who one day would make her line proud. That she was the perfect model that all little girls needed to be.

Getting the gifts, she would always give a sweet smile and curtsy politely. But that wasn't what she wanted! Even though, what _did_ she want?

She didn't even know.

"Hello…do you live here?" a timid voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Surprised, she glanced up from her resting position under the lightly leafed tree.

A boy stood in front of her, with an expression just as surprised as she. Immediately, she liked him. Or his hair, to be more exact. His hair was slightly messy, defying gravity like the tree she was sitting under, unconsciously swaying in the wind. And the color! It was almost blinding silver! And as the hot sun's rays hit him, it seemed to change colors to an even brighter color. His eyes were quite astounding too; russet-colored.

"Ah…" she was suddenly lost for words. After all, she hadn't been allowed out often. How was she supposed to reply? Did he like people that lived here? Did he hate them?

Her head started spinning.

"…Are you… okay?"

"Eh…?" She focused on him again, confused.

Frowning, the boy bent down and felt her forehead. She felt herself growing even warmer.

Brows furrowed, he leaned back, rocking slightly on the heels of his shoes. "You feel hot. You should see a doctor. Maybe you're sick."

Her hand fluttered up to her forehead in response. Was she really sick? Did she have to see the doctor? She didn't like the doctor.

"I… I don't want to…" her mouth mentally snapped open. Did she just say what she thought she said? Ohhh… now the boy was going to hate her…!

The boy looked taken aback for a moment. "Why?"

She felt her head get light. Cold, then warm. _Why?_

"Because…" her heart hammered inside her chest. "… Because… I don't like the doctor…and… and you can't make me go…!"

There. She had done the worst. _Retaliate._

A chuckle brought her back to reality. Cocking her head, she looked at him in astonishment as he fell backwards from his kneeling position with laughter.

_What was so funny? Was he laughing at her?_ That must be the answer. He was laughing at her because she was so stupid as to be afraid of the doctor…

Hiding the hurt expression on her face under her bangs, she closed the book in her lap and stood up.

"I'm sorry…" She quickly turned away, ready to run, though that was an improper thing to do.

"Hey. Wait." An arm grabbed hers before she could flee from him.

Startled, she shot a look backwards at him, still kneeling on the ground, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Let me… let me go…" vainly, she dropped her book and tried to wretch her arm out of his grip.

"No… wait… hey, stop it…." And with a last effort, the boy pulled her to him. Stunned, she felt herself fall, crashing into his body.

She screwed her eyes shut tightly. She didn't want to know what was happening. She really didn't want to know.

"Oi… it's all right…" arms wrapped around her curled-up figure in a half-embrace. Then, she felt herself being pivot-turned into a sitting position, an object being placed in her lap. Her book.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a partly-worried, partly-exasperated face looking at her.

"Eh…" confused and frightened, she inched backwards from him.

He sighed.

"Look, look…" he ran a hand heavily through his hair with frustration. "... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I think it's funny…" here, he stopped abruptly at the look on her face.

"—No, no! Not funny in that way," he corrected hastily. "I mean… argh…" his shoulder sagged. "… I mean it's all a coincidence to me…"

She looked at him with some interest. "….What kind of coincidence… if I may ask…" she murmured softly.

He shrugged. "It's just that I don't like doctors either."

For the second time that day, she was taken aback. _He_ didn't like doctors either? There were so many mysteries about this boy!

"Yeah, well, anyways," he stretched out his hand to her. "I'm Senuta Enerim, nice to meet cha'."

"Oh!" giving him a smile, she took his hand gently. "I'm Altera Lyrecean… and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

"What a dumb-dumb quest…" a certain yellow-haired huntress trudged along the cobbled streets of Geffen dejectedly. 

Shivon patted her on the back. "Don't worry… maybe it'll be exciting."

Zeffy slouched lower and lower. "I highly doubt that."

The other hunter shrugged. "Suit yourself… but there's going to be food there. All-you-can-eat."

Behind them, a half-awake assassin perked up slightly. _Food…?_ Then, she went back into her dreamy state. _Unhhh… I'm too tired to eat…_

"—but why?" ahead, Zeffy was spilling out her complaints to Yuzuna, who was beside her. "I mean… they never choose me for any important missions and they leave me with these boring ones."

Yuzuna shrugged and petted her lunatic(whom she had gotten back rather quickly) contently. "I guess... they thought you would think it would be a really important mission."

"_Important mission?_" Zeffy looked at the assassin in disbelief. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Guarding a Priestess at a dinner party. _Real_ dangerous, I'm sure."

Shivon grinned. "It might be. After all, we're guarding someone as important as Altera Lyrecean."

Zeffy groaned. "What's so important about her, anyways?"

"Oh!" Shivon laughed. "Don't tell me you don't know Altera Lyrecean!"

The small hunter crossed her arms indignantly. "So what if I don't?"

"Alright, Mimi! History lesson!" Yuzuna turned around and smirked at the other assassin who gave off a little groan and mumble.

"Aww… c'mon!" Yuzuna grabbed Mimi's arm and dragged her to walk along the same line as Zeffy and Shivon.

"I'm too tired… leave me alone…"

Shivon grabbed Mimi's other arm. "_Please?_ You have to help educate Zeffy's brain!"

"Hey!" Zeffy glowered indignantly.

"Ow… fine, fine…" Mimi, managing to shrug both girls off, sighed, clearing her throat.

"Jeez… Altera Lyrecean was born into the Lyrecean family line, and to the couple Asescha Lutira and Dratieus Maruule Lyrecean. As the most wealthiest and highly-educated family in Morroc, and probably the whole world of Rune-Midgard, Altera was forced to be trained to become a highly proper and educated young lady. Now, she has taken charge of the Prontera Church, and all it's branches, including the mage branch as well" at this point, the assassin gave a yawn. "…and that's all."

Zeffy made a face. "Okay… so… why are we guarding her, exactly?"

Shivon smiled. "Because there is a hidden story to that."

"What's that?" Zeffy raised an eyebrow with disinterest.

"You see…" Shivon grinned. "… Altera has a lover."

"… Uh-huh— what's your point?" Zeffy's eyes held a dull look.

Shivon looked slightly annoyed. "My point is that Altera has a lover. And not just any lover—an assassin."

Zeffy's brows knitted. "So…? Yuzie and Mii are assassins too."

"What she means," Yuzuna interjected. "Is that with a family with standards as high as the Lyrecean's, assassins, rouges, and many other classes are off-limits. Subordinates. Junk. But then, Altera fell in love with an assassin, who just happens to be her childhood friend… typical, huh? Anyways, so because families like her's can't afford "mistakes" like that, they hired someone to hire an assassin to kill Altera."

"What?" Zeffy was confused. "Wait… that doesn't make any sense… I mean, it would make more sense if you said that they hired an assassin to kill her "lover". I mean, isn't Altera family? And besides, she has control over lots of branches and stuff."

"True." Shivon smiled wryly. "If it was a normal family. Lines such as the Lyreceans have gotten so wrapped up in their power and wealth that love has become a minor feeling, or even nothing at all. And once they get rid of Altera, they can just claim the power for themselves, as being her kin."

"That's horrible…!" Zeffy wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"That's not the worse part," Yuzura contined," The assassin hired to kill her was her lover. I think his name was…er… Senuta or something…" seeing Shivon's nod, she smirked. "Yeah, it was Senuta. But when he found out, he refused, but then the Lyreceans wanted to inflict pain on him. Not just any pain— mental pain. "Punishment", in their words, for tainting someone so pure like Altera. Well, something like that. Anyways, I don't know how they forced him, but somehow he agreed to kill her."

"… So now we're hired to protect her." Shivon finished.

Zeffy, for once, was silent. Then she opened her mouth.

"… That's scary."

Shivon and Yuzura laughed while Mimi gave a tired smile.

"You might want to shake off your fears now, because we're at our mission site," Yuzura gestured towards a medium-sized house on their left side.

"_That's_ **Altera Lyrecean's** house!" Zeffy was dumb with shock. The house was rather plain.

Shivon sighed, shaking her head. "Nah, the house belongs to the host of this dinner party… now _behave _by not being noticed. We're er… undercover there."

Zeffy gave a half-stiffled snort of laughter. "_Undercover?_ Who uses that words anymore, Shii?"

The hunter looked away, giving a wry grin. "… Uhnn… I couldn't find any other words suitable…"

Yuzuna rolled her eyes. "What the heck…? You people fight about the simplest things…"

"Nu-uh!" Zeffy stamped her foot childishly. "Somehow, I can seem to remember _perfectly_ all the times when _you_ had an argument like that… and we aren't even fighting! We're just… having a conversation."

"Yeah, sure," and with possibly even less conviction than ever, the assassin grabbed the other assassin by the arm. "Alright, Mims, 'cause you're acting so docile today, you get the honor of being our scout. Get in there, girl." And with that, she playfully smacked the other girl's back, producing quite a few hacks and coughs.

"…why…!" Mimi rasped, glaring.

Yuzuna grinned evilly. "Because… you're almost falling asleep… maybe the party'll blow you out of la-la land."

Mimi's glare intensified. "I am not in la-la land. And to justify my point, I don't even _know_ what la-la land is."

"Okay, sure!" and Mimi was pushed through the door. Stumbling, she almost missed crashing into someone. Almost.

"… Are you alright?"

The assassin glanced up from her ungracefully sprawled position on the ground. That voice sounded familiar…

"Oh My Odin… Dark…?"

The mahogany-haired wizard had the grace to look wary as he stared at her.

"… Nn."

"Holy Odin, what're you doing here, Dark?" Both of them jerked as Yuzuna's voice flooded into the noisy room.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"… Ecarg sent me."

"Oh… for Odin's sake…!" Zeffy threw him a disgruntled look. "… Why did she send you? What for? We're perfectly able to handle this missi—"

The other hunter slapped her hand over Zeffy's mouth.

"Good grief… do you want everyone here to know that?"

"… er…" Zeffy ducked. "… No…?"

Mimi sighed impatiently and murmured, "C'mon… we've got to find— "

The assassin was interrupted abruptly.

"—hello, girls… care for a drink?" a knight with what seemed to be his rogue companion stood in front of them, smiling.

"…umm… no thanks…" Mimi smiled back nervously, scooting backwards.

The knight raised his eyebrow and leaned down towards her.

"Why?"

Mimi stammered.

"… because, well… you see…"

A sigh was heard followed by rustling and muffled whispers.

"… _Because_ she already has someone she's going with."

With that, Yuzuna pushed the knight rather impolitely out of the way and thrust a very chagrined wizard in front of his shocked face.

* * *

20 Sept. 2005 **

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry again that this chapter is so late! I had a wonderful time writing it though! **

I hope all characters weren't too OOC…! Everyone's so sweet and supportive I would hate to disappoint your expectations!

Please, again, comments and suggestions are very welcome!

-hopelessmine!


	5. Another pointless Crime

**RO4**

**

* * *

A/N: Aha! The fourth chapter! School has been _hectic_, my goodness, I just might have an anxiety attack! But I hope not, because I really want to finish this story! So, onwards! **Aha! The fourth chapter! School has been , my goodness, I just might have an anxiety attack! But I hope not, because I really want to finish this story! So, onwards! 

Mind you, this is another pointless chapter, hence the title. ;

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another pointless "Crime"** _**

* * *

Dear Sadine darling, **_

**_There are many things I would like to tell you in this letter, as to where I'm going, but I can't. Paul's coming back soon and I have to be gone before he does. I'm sorry if you're going to be mad—which you probably will, and I beg your forgiveness. But I had enough of him. I'm off to find a safer place, where I can actually live in peace. _**

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you until now. I'm sorry that you will have to be the one forced to tell the others. And I'm sorry that the first friend I ever made will be the one I'm leaving right now. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Gilliane**_

**_Gilliane looked at the letter on the table. The words sounded stupid. The words sound pointless. Yet, what else could she do?_**

**_Alexa Lane's Innocent Kills, page 78_**

Everyone gaped. Even the victim.

"… _Excuse me?_" the knight started looking infuriated.

"Yep! Meet her boyfriend, er… Astule." Yuzuna's fake smile faltered as Dark shot her the most venomous glare she had ever seen.

"… Astule," the knight repeated dumbly.

Yuzuna's smile widened again. "Exactly. Say hello, Astule!"

Behind her, Zeffy was dying—from laughter.

The two men stared at each other, the tension sparking between them.

"… Hello." Dark narrowed his eyes.

The knight nodded curtly back. Then turning back to his friend, he whispered something, and the Rogue disappeared into the crowd.

Turning back, the knight shoved Dark aside crudely, yet not obliviously, and gave Mimi(who edged back even further) a sickening smile.

"Hey, darlin'," he swung his heavily-armored arm around her shoulders, making her buckle under the weight. "… don't you remember me?"

"Um…" She grinned weakly at him, while trying to push his arm off as politely as possible. "… no…?"

"Well," Zeffy whispered to Shivon, "At least this trauma woke her up completely."

"Awww…" he leaned closer to her. "I'm hurt... let me refresh your memory for you…? You were at the bar, looking so alone. So I came up and made you happy again… babe."

Mimi looked frustrated. "… I was alone, trying to get some sleep, and you _did not_ make me happy...!" she muttered under her breath.

He didn't seem to hear her. "In case you forgot, my sweet, I'm Keithe. Keithe Urhban" She could smell his putrid breath, as he leaned even closer.

"… That… that's nice…"

"So what do you say?" he gave her a revolting wink. "Wanna go get something to drink and then… I don't know… go have some fu—"

Keithe never got to finish his sentence. He was thrown to the floor.

"… My Odin… are you cheating on me, baby?" Dark pulled a very shocked assassin to his chest, looking at her gravely, eyebrows raised.

For a moment, she was silent. Then seeing the look in his eyes, grinned. So that's what he was doing…

"Of course not, darling… whatever made you think that?" she teased back, pouting.

The wizard turned to the red-faced knight on the floor.

"Did you hear? My baby doesn't even know you… bastard." Dark's eyes blackened as heat started radiating off his body.

But the knight wasn't going to go without a fight. Luckily, the people were too busy partying to notice the brawl.

Getting to his feet, Keithe glared at Dark, then Mimi.

"… No one rejects me," he hissed.

Mimi shrugged. "… I'm sorry, but I already have someone I'm in love with." She looked up and smirked, winking.

"That's right, babe," Dark cooed back, then turned his attention to the knight who had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "So I highly suggest that this fake in front of us gets out before he finds a fire-bolt planted firmly on his armored butt."

"Bring it on." The knight brows lowered menacingly.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Shivon looked panicked.

"What, you serious? And miss out on the best fight in a long time?" Yuzuna grinned. "Not a chance in the world."

Zeffy beamed. "Yeah, Shii! Don't worry, we can make it up later by guarding Miss Lyrecean with gusto!"

Shii's jaw dropped. "Oh My Odin…! Lady Lyrecean! I forgot about her!"

Yuzuna laughed. "Don't worry, me 'n Zeff have got it under control. I snuck off while the lovers were having their fight. Already sent out a… warning."

"Whoa," Shivon looked immensely relieved. "… Thanks."

Zeffy beamed. "You can thank us later! C'mon, let's go before we miss out on all of the fun!"

Turning, they followed the angry knight and his "rivals" behind the house, where there was a portal leading out into the fields of Geffen.

As they got outside, Keithe wheeled around and pointed his already unsheathed sword at Dark.

"Alright, here's the deal… whoever wins gets her." He grounded out, glancing at Mimi all the while.

Dark shrugged. "Fine. But in the meantime, stop lusting over her. Get your head in the game."

The knight leered. "You're right. This _is_ a game. But then, you're so pathetic, it doesn't seem worthy of calling it that."

"Whatever suits you."

And with a flash of silver gleaming in the sunlight, the knight brandished his sword and charged. Dark remained where he was. Calm, unruffled.

Then as he neared, Keithe slowed down as rivers of moss-colored fog rolled from behind Dark.

"Quagmire," he had time to gasp, before the attack hit him.

The others watched as Keithe continued to run, though seemingly in slow motion.

Zeffy grinned, as she cheered the wizard on. "Dark—I mean Astule's too smart for his own good."

Yuzuna nodded, agreeing. "So smart that he thought of that plan, and just call him Dark—my own genius is confusing me."

"… Alright. I wasn't going to call him anything else, but yes, it was smart, though it got us in this situation," Shivon still had worry written on her face.

"Nn…" besides her, Mimi gave a yawn.

Yuzuna smirked and leaned across Shivon to speak to Mimi.

"Awww… you're sleepy? So does that mean Dark's still free for the taking…?"

The other assassin glared as best as she could in mid-yawn. "… you know very well that I only played along."

"Oooh!" Yuzuna mock-swooned, grinning. "… I can't believe it! Now I can have hottie over there all to myself!"

Shut up," Mimi muttered as she tuned back into the fight.

Finally, Keithe reached Dark, and as he swung his sword slowly, Dark jumped above him and the fog disappeared.

Swinging around, the knight made furious slashes towards Dark, who dodged them with ease, swerving left, right, up, down.

Then, summoning his wand, Dark thrust the butt of it into the knight's stomach.

Gasping, Keithe stumbled back.

Dark glanced at him. "… it could have been worse if you hadn't been wearing your armor. Consider it lucky."

Keithe's eyes began glowing red, as a red aura started whipping around his body. His sword grew a blinding white, and the cold wind began to blow.

"… Berserk…" Shivon muttered as her hair flew.

"Thor—Destroy my enemies one after another!" Keithe yelled as he swung his sword, meeting the air. The air current that followed his swing sparked and crackled, forming an air bend of hissing electricity.

The wind now lifted its speed, causing the spark to grow in length and width. With a roar, Keithe swung his sword down vertically, sending the attack in different directions. The streams of electricity flew back above Keith's sword, forming a giant ball of light, then shooting at incredible speed towards Dark.

"… fire of the south, surround me…" immediately, Dark was surrounded with walls of flame.

"Tsch." Keithe shook hair out of his eyes and charged again.

Dark gave a ghost of a smile. Then, just as his arm twitched, Keithe was thrown in the air and fell back to the ground with a thump, frozen solid.

"Whoot! Nice Storm Gust, Darkie!" Zeffy cheered enthusiastically. Yuzuna grinned.

The wizard ignored the calls from his "cheerleaders" and walked up to the frozen knight.

"There you go," he murmured, glancing at the shocked expression below him. "As I said, whatever suits you… but then, I'm the victor, and I prefer you to be solidified."

As he walked back to his guildmates, a sudden burst of acid exploded in front of Yuzuna's face.

"Urk," the assassin made a face, fanning the air in front of her. "… it seems our time has run out."

Shivon looked anxious. "I just had about enough too… it's better if we go back quickly. I can't stand not being where I'm suppose to be…!"

Dark nodded, staring at the already darkening evening sky.

"… Let's go."

* * *

"I see…" The lady pushed up her over-sized glasses up her nose for the umpteenth time. "… so you're looking for Lady Lyrecean…" 

Yuzuna's eyes held a maniacal, yet desperate glint. "Arrck! For the love of Odin, woman! YES!"

"I see…" Mimi watched as the glasses slid down again. "… so you're looking for Lady Lyrecean…"

"This has been going on for quite a while," Zeffy whispered to Shivon, as Yuzuna proceeded to stomp on the lady—the only thing between them was Mimi. "… d'you think we should just search around by ourselves?"

Shivon was about to answer when a figure came rushing over.

"Mrs. Jenadine, whatever seems to be the matter?"

"Oh… Lady Lyrecean… these young children were asking for you," the old woman glanced blankly at Yuzuna's attempts of murder.

"Holy Odin—_that's_ Altera Lyrecean!" Zeffy gaped wordlessly.

She was rather stunning. Though with just a simple priestess dress, Altera Lyrecean seemed to radiate a firm kindness. It did a rather forceful realization for them, since the impact came also with soft russet twisted up and mauve which shone upon its beholder.

"Oh, yes. I have been expecting you." Altera smiled on them. "Please, continue whatever you were sent to do. I do appreciate it." With that, she laughed softly at seeing their expressions, and floated away.

"Wow…" Zeffy's eyes were still widened. "She's _beautiful!_"

Yuzuna growled fiercely as old lady trotted faithfully after the infamous beauty, sagging in Mimi's arms.

"Of course she's beautiful! Their whole family is exquisite."

Zeffy sighed. "Yeah. 'Kaykay. So should we split off as usual?"

"Same old, same old." Shivon nodded.

* * *

"My Odin… it's been three hours of being cramped up in this same position. _Someone come rescue me_…" Zeffy whispered desperately into her communicator. 

'_Shut up. I'm worse off than you.'_ Came the irritated reply.

But being where she was, and feeling what she was, Zeffy was not going to give in.

"Oh yeah? Then were're you hiding?"

'_I'm plastered against the ceiling. Now shut up!' _

She giggled. "Yeah. You _are_ worse off than me. Where's the others?"

'_Here.'_ Shivon's reply came back as quick as lightening.

'_Nn.' _

Silence.

"Where's Mimi?" Zeffy demanded into the communicator.

'_Tsch. Probably asleep somewhere. You can never count on her to stay awake—' _Yuzuna was cut off.

Mimi's voice entered their chat. _'Shush. I'm awake for once. And a good reason too.' _

'_What? Why?'_ Zeffy could just imagine the nervous expression on Shivon's face as she said that.

'_There's a suspicious person I'm following. Northeast, bar.' _

And with that followed the soft click. Mimi's line was dead.

'_Mimi? Mimi! What's happening?'_ Shivon half-screamed, half-whispered into the device.

Zeffy felt panic surge uninvitingly through her chest. She hated situations like these.

"Mims? Where did you go!" she decided to add her own voice among those of Shivon's and Yuzuna's.

Their question was soon answered, as suddenly, the house shook violently and the lights went out.

People could be heard screaming and yelling in every direction.

Zeffy suggested in her mind screaming too, and she really _really _felt like it as a voice next to her whispered calmly in her ear.

"… Where is Altera Lyrecean?"

* * *

3 Oct. 2005 **

* * *

A/N: Hihi! I'm 13 now! Though I don't feel any different, I'd much rather be 12 again—I'm more fond of that number! ; But I decided to post this chapter up as a birthday present to myself( ), because I am too lazy to host a birthday party this year! **

**Kk, I have taken down the individual comments, because has gotten quite strict. ; sorry! If you want to see it, I have it on my profile page. Hopefully!**

I'm so sorry this chapter is slow! My computer decided to break down on me for the millionth time(and on my birthday too!).

I'm beginning to see a pattern here… ;

Thank you so much!

-hopelessmine!


	6. BloodThirst

**RO5**

**

* * *

A/N: FINALLY, DESU! The next chapter! Banzai! Celebration! I'm sorry it took so long… homework, stress, getting sick… all part of this author's life…! XD so I shall make this Author's Note short, and get on with it! **

Please, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blood-Thirst **

* * *

"_**Need help?" His voice trembled slightly, was it from the cold or from nervousness?**_

"_**No. I can do it myself." She swore. That had came out ruddier than intended.**_

_**Mikey stiffened, feeling like a guilty child about to get his hand slapped.**_

"_**I'm sorry." She whispered twisting the strings of her apron.**_

"_**No, I'm sorry. I owe you an explanation… Here. For you." He smirked lightly, thrusting the cup and bag in her direction.**_

_**She raised a brow, taking the objects from him. **_

"_**Thank you." She took the cup slightly, smiling herself. It was half empty and col. Sitting the item on the table top she peeped into the bag. Laughing, Caitlynn pulled out the latest issue of Wolverine still in plastic wrap.**_

"**_I-I figured that since it worked for me when I'm upset, maybe it might help you too." He thoughtlessly reached for the cup he had given her and brought it to his lips. At her laughter he stopped, blinking._**

"_**Ah… Sorry." He blushed and re-handed her the cup.**_

"_**No. You're fine." It felt so good to laugh with him again.**_

**_Hallena's My Immortal Beloved, page 8_**

"… Ecarg… where're you going?" the soft voice echoed throughout the silent room.

The swordsman smiled as pulled on her metal gloves.

"Nowhere in particular— don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner."

A giggle erupted from the shadows.

"… the moon looks bloodthirsty tonight, doesn't it?"

"Tsch…" Ecarg chided as she proceeded to wrap her cloak around her shoulders. "… I wouldn't go so far as that."

A pair of arms appeared, wrapping themselves around her shoulders. Hugging her tightly, it whispered gently in her ear:

"… But it will soon enough… don't you think, my love…?"

* * *

Hand meet mouth in an unruly fashion. 

"… Senuta." Came the one-worded hiss.

The assassin regarded her coolly, before answering in a deep voice. "… Yuzuna."

She smirked. "What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at this moment, anywhere but here?"

A shrug. "… it wasn't my position to be so tonight."

"Well, someone sent you at fine time."

"On the contrary, it was my choice," he drew out his katars slowly, the twin-blades growing larger with each passing moment.

Eyeing the sharp gleaming objects, Yuzuna chose her words carefully. "… because of the Time Venom in Second Watch…?"

"Exactly." And the grace and precision that followed awed the hunter who had one leg already out the window.

Throwing her hat up, Yuzuna welcomedhim with formality only assassins could be known to possess. Clash met clash, as sparks flew and bodies dodged flawlessly. Left right, up down, behind—

"… _Senuta!_" it halted both fighters immediately. One turned with a horrified expression, whilst the other lighted with an eerie glow.

In all her glory, Lady Altera Bexiterette Lauriesien Roselinia Lyrecean. Hope. Light. _Mercy_.

"Miss—Lady Lyrecean! Please! Ru—"

"_Allie."_ And only he could say it with such smoothness and gruffness in his voice at the same time.

She looked ready to collapse. "Oh, Senuta! I thought… I thought that…! Mother… she called… it's not _true_, is it?"

Yuzuna glanced open-mouthed at the high priestess, seizing a chance as the shadows covered the assassin's eyes. Shielding them from questions. Protecting them from answers.

"Lady Lyrecean! You have to listen to me—you don't know—" she slammed her body into his as he proceeded to raise his katars once again, eyes still hidden.

Though fear flashed through the eyes, Altera took a step forward, much to the aghast of the female assassin.

"Senuta… Senuta… please… what have they done to you…?"

And he lost control. Head snapping up, he glared at her, sending wisps of hair whipping about his face. Emitting a deep all sense-lost growl, he lunged at her, the force throwing Yuzuna on the floor.

In the next moment, he halted in front of her. Circled around. And launched himself at her again, katars raised in the motion for a quick, yet painful death—

—but the blades of demise were send spiraling in the air, high above the original target, and landing point-down on the floor, vibrating slightly as it did so.

"Shivon!" The hunter that had remained frozen until now uttered a cry of relief.

Smirking slightly, the second hunter stood in the doorway, posed in the aftermath of a perfect, exact shooting, ribbons flowing around gently. "Yep. That'd be me."

Lashing around, Senuta ran full speed towards Shivon, bare hands poised for catching a neck and twisting it, only to be, yet again, slammed out of the way. But this time, it was by another female assassin.

She reappeared besides Yuzuna, glancing at the assassin on the floor with mild interest.

"… so… we're all here because of only _him_?"

The "twin" besides her laughed, despite the situation. "Yeah… come to think of it… I guess so!"

The other assassin sighed. "Figures."

Slowly, he picked himself up, eyes bloodshot. "I highly suggest you leave me and my unfinished business."

Mimi snorted. "And I highly suggest _you _to high-tail out of here before you get hurt."

He laughed a short, harsh laugh. "… always the joker, weren't you, Mimi?"

Her eyebrows flew up into her hair. "Erm… no. That would be the one next to me," she jabbed her finger left of her. "What're you… drunk or something?"

Choosing to ignore her comment, he turned to the still high priestess.

"Allie… you'll come with me, won't you?" the voice seemed almost pleading.

Her eyes widened. "Senuta, I …"

"You'll come with me, won't you?" the pleading gone. Replaced by firm demand.

"Oh!" she gasped, kneeling down, hands covering her face. "Senuta… Senuta… what has happened to you…? What has happened? Please, won't you—"

She was yanked up forcefully. "Come with me. Now." Threat smothered the speaker.

Instantly, he felt the cold steel of the staff on his back.

"Let her go."

The assassin smirked, knowing who it was without even turning around. "Friendly as ever, I see, Dark."

A snort. "Let her go." The command repeated itself.

"Why should I?" he slowly twisted her arm, making her struggle for breath. "… Why do I have to obey you…?"

"Because." The answer was short. Simple. Confusing. "… if you don't… I'm going to have to break off the deal—"

And the assassin's eyes snapped open.

"Don't you dare," he snarled, grabbing the staff behind him and turning around. "Don't you—"

The wizard regarded him calmly. "… then let her go."

Casting him the most venomous look, Senuta pushed the high priestess away.

"Miss Lyrecean!" Zeffy rushed forward, catching Altera as she touched the floor. Altera stared at the male assassin with wide eyes.

And suddenly, he appeared behind the hunter in the doorway. Locking her head in his arms, he pressed a spare blade to her neck. A single trickle of blood slid down.

"… But, since you are no cohort tonight, I am going to have to take matters into my own hands." He smirked. "I am here to do my duty, nothing else."

Yuzuna snapped. "And when is trying to kill your lover your duty?"

His smirk grew wider, and another drop of blood slithered down. "Since now."

And as soon as he said that, an unread message passed through all the assassins in the room.

Senuta slammed Shivon into the wall as two blurs raced to him, one disappearing and reappearing behind him.

He dodged Mimi's front blow, and twisted around to parry Yuzuna's. Coiling his lean body, he disappeared, and Mimi whipped around, catching Senuta's katar with the two of her own.

"Give up." She said quietly, watching those blue eyes of his with caution.

His eyes widened with mock surprise as he felt Yuzuna press another blade to the back of his neck. "…"

And suddenly, both girls were blown back as he disappeared. As Yuzuna fell back, she quickly threw a bottle of poison towards him.

He turned around and caught it. "Why dear dear Yuzuna… I never thought you would use poison against your—"

He was thrown back, spinning in the air, before crashing to the ground.

Yuzuna smirked as Mimi appeared besides her. "Who's talking now?"

He picked himself off the floor with inimitable grace. "You—"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Everyone froze. The Militia.

A Paladin entered the room, filling it with his bulky presence. "… We've been reported by pass-byers, that there has been an attack here."

Shivon rushed to the door. "Oh! Um… hi! Yes, yes, that's right, there—there was a slight disturbance here… it's alright now."

He turned to her. "Ma'am. We've been sent to search this place out—"

Shivon giggled nervously. The Paladin looked at her uncomfortably.

"Uh…"

"Oho! No worries here, Mr. Paladin!" she pushed him towards the door, winking coyly as she did so. He looked at her oddly. "… we have this under control, thankyouverymuch!" she finished in one breath, as he toppled over the front steps.

"Have a nice day! Don't get into trouble!" she slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing hard.

"Oh My Odin. I can't believe that I just fake-flirted with a _Paladin!_" she looked ready to either cry or scream. Probably both.

Zeffy hooted with laughter. "Proves that you've got a baaaaad side, Shii!"

Senuta glared at them, and Zeffy quieted instantly.

"… I'll be back." He smothered the room with tenseness.

After some moments, Yuzuna chuckled. "Yeah. Sure. Though we'd prefer if you came back your normal self."

To their surprise, he laughed quietly. "… You think so? Well, this is a sign for you that I'll back here as I did today."

"Mimi! Watch out!"

A scream.

* * *

On foot. The other. One foot. The other. 

She looked back at the footprints in the snow, then up to the sky, shuddering.

"… It was right. The moon…"

* * *

3 December 2005**

* * *

**

A/N: waaaaaah! Yes! It's a cliffie! … Though some of you can probably already predict what's going to happen! Smart! Ehhh. I'm sorry it took so long to get up! Right now, I'm writing the next chapter… I hope it is up to your expectations!

Please, reviews and suggestions are always welcome!

… I'll try to update it sooner!

-hopelessmine!


	7. Note To Self: I Miss You Terribly Part I

**RO6**

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Wow, this update is fast, ne? I'm quite pleased with myself on this fact. (laughs) Other than that, I shall sulk till I get some rest. So many test—and it's the week before Christmas break! Mouuuu -tears hair-And projects too! Doushite, ne?**

… Let's… let's just get on with the story. -sobs-

(… this chapter will be part one of… a few. o.O)

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Note to self: I miss you terribly… Part I**_**

* * *

I sat on the edge of his bath-tub, holding an ice pack to my cheekbone. He sat opposite me on the floor, leaning against the closed bathroom door.**_

_**"Please don't make me explain," I whispered. **_

**_"You...No, you don't have to say anything. Not if you don't want to." He said is so gently. It made me want to start crying again. _**

_**He had brought me here, to his house, up his stairs and down his hall, into his bathroom where he had sat me down. Where he had held me as I sobbed. Sobbed into his shoulder. And when I was done crying he had touched my cheek, with the cut on it. With the bruise. And he had made me go to the sink and made me wash it. And given me an ice-pack. And a cup of tea that was sitting in my lap. **_

_**And he had sat on the floor in front of me and wasn't going to make me explain anything. Explain why I hadn't come to his house or why I had a cut on my cheek. Why he had found me sobbing on a ground covered in broken glass. **_

_**I couldn't think of anyone else who would do that. **_

_**"Hey Frank?" **_

_**"Yeah?" **_

**_"Thanks." For everything. For not asking questions. For walking home. For caring who I sat with and passing me those notes. For being the bright spot in my cloudy sky. For kissing me in the cafeteria and saving me from my mother. _**

_**He smiled slightly. "You're welcome." **_

**_Lizz Dedinhiso's Teach the Heart to Reflect the Wound, page 88 _**

"Shut up! You stupid moron, you'll wake her up!"

"It takes one to know one!"

"So you're admitting you're a moron?"

"Wha—? You—I—argh!"

Moaning, Mimi cracked one eye open.

"Will _both _of you shut up?"

There was silence.

_Good_, Mimi sighed, satisfied, as she closed her eye again.

"AUUUUGH! YOU'RE AWAKE, MIMS!"

"Ooof—!" she felt the wind being knocked out of her as someone tackled her. Hard.

"SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKEEEEEEEE!"

The person left her gasping for air, as it proceeded to jump on her.

"—leave her alone, Zeffy." The mattress lifted as someone yanked the person off.

Mimi felt a shadow over her face. "Are you feeling better, Mims?"

Groaning, she turned over and covered her head with the pillow.

"I would if people let me sleep."

"But Mimiiiiiiii," a voice at her elbow whined. "It's been five whole days. Don't you miss us? Don't you miss meeee?"

"People will definitely miss you if you don't stop whining." Was the immediate reply.

The whining stopped. Only to be replaced by complaining.

"Shiiiiiiiiii! She threatened meeeee!"

A sigh of exasperation followed.

"Well, Zeffy darling, if you weren't so loud, Mimi wouldn't be making those threats."

"Yeah, Zeff. Don't be such a baby."

"YUZUNAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHIIIIII! TELL HER TO—ouch!"

Faintly, Mimi noted a fairly loud thump, followed by the sound of someone being dragged out of the room.

"Sorry about that, Mimi… are you feeling better? We had to call in Earrnith to heal you." The soothing voice of Shivon spoke gently over Mimi's head.

"Oh, urgh… the perverted one?" Mimi rolled over and winced as the glare of the morning sun hit her full on.

Shivon wrung out a cloth and placed it on Mimi's forehead. "He did save you, don't forget." She stopped.

The assassin quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you notice…" again, she drifted off.

"What?" Mimi propped herself up, only to fall back onto her pillow. "Ow."

"Careful!" Shivon rushed back to motherly-form. "The external wounds haven't healed yet. You have to take it easy for now!"

Mimi waved her off. "… What were you going to say?"

Shivon bit her lip thoughtfully. "I mean… the way he…"

"Shi. Either tell me what you're going to say, or let me sleep." Mimi eyes lowered in exasperation.

"I…" Shivon began murmuring things to herself, Mimi only catching the phrases "… I'm not sure yet", and "… will tell when the time is right…"

"Augh." Mimi flipped herself over groggily, towel falling off. "G'night, Shi."

Shivon exhaled, leaning over to pick up the water basin. "Alright. Good _morning_, Mims." She crept to the door and closed it gently after her as she went out. A giggle was audible from the hunter once she was outside.

_Creepy lady. She'll scare off all her grandchildren like that._ And that was the last thought Mimi had before darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

"Lalalala… I love toast!"

"It's not toast, Zeffy. It's waffles."

"Humph! Fine then… lalalala… I love waffles!"

"It doesn't have the same ring that toast did."

"It doesn't? Huh…"

Ecarg looked up as Mimi entered the room.

"Good morning." She smiled.

Mimi grinned back. "G'morning." She turned to look at Zeffy, who now proceeded to calculate the syllables of breakfast foods.

"What…"

Ecarg grinned as she looked over at where Mimi was staring. "Shh… that'll keep her busy for a while."

"That's nice to hear." Mimi walked over to the cold box and opened it. Her eyes grew wide.

"Whoa." It was stuffed with all sorts of food: roast, ham, bread, waffles, cake, scones…

"Yeah." Ecarg looked sadly at the items. "… we didn't have normal bread to make toast though…"

"Ah. I see." Mimi looked over at Zeffy again. "She couldn't sing her toast song?"

"Not today."

Mimi nodded knowingly, then looked around. "It's quiet… where'd everyone go?"

"Nowhere. They're all still in bed."

"In bed? But it's—" she looked at the alchemist-made clock. "—10:30."

"… yeah. But they're all tired. _Especially_ Dark." Ecarg seemed to smirk.

Mimi's eyebrow twitched. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ecarg facepalmed. "Nothing. Which reminds me… why aren't _you_ sleepy?"

The assassin shrugged. "Oh, I will be. But I have one hour before it happens. Sleeping straight for five and a half days can do that to a person, you know."

"Huh. A normal person wouldn't be able to sleep until five o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah… but I'm not a normal person."

"You aren't." a voice agreed.

"Whoa!" both girls whipped around. The wizard smirked.

"Dark!" Mimi glowered, one hand resting on her chest. "Recovery still in progress here! Don't ruin it!"

Ecarg smirked. "I realized… I need to go buy bread for Zeffy."

"Bread?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Bread." Ecarg confirmed. "Zeffy! I'm going to buy bread so that we can make—"

"—TOAST!" Zeffy shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Yes, come along now—" Ecarg was pulled out the kitchen door by Zeffy.

"I'll be back later! Be good while I'm gone, children!" the front door slammed shut.

Dark and Mimi sweatdropped.

"Erm… hi." Mimi waved weakly at the wizard. He stared at her for a second, before turning away.

"Don't be like that again."

She blinked. "What…?"

He twisted his head around. "Don't be like that again."

"Er... I don't know what you're talking about." She chuckled feebly, coughing. She lifted a hand to her temple. "Urgh… I think I'll go lay down for a while… I'm not feeling that good."

"See you." She turned away.

Arms wrapped around her. "No."She stiffened. _What?_

"W-what do you mean?" she hesitated.

"You don't understand." She felt his breath hot on her neck. "You don't understand how it went... you don't remember, do you?"

"I-what are you doing, Dark?"

He sighed, and pulled away. "… go get some rest."

"… But I still don't understand… what do you mean, Dark—" she stopped. There was no one there.

_Geez,_ she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. _And I'm the assassin. How'd he leave so fast?_

* * *

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"You think Ecchi and Zeffy got out okay?" She took a sip of her green tea slushie.

An empty cup slammed onto the table. "Don't worry about them. Dammit. I've run out of mocha."

"Order another one. But what about Dark… does she know…?"

"… Nah. She's too naïve. Better save the drama. She won't get it."

"Yeah. It must be killing him. That and his deal with Senuta... I wonder…"

A wave over to the waitress. "… Good Odin, stop wondering already. Ever since Mimi's accident, all's been chaos. There's no use changing it now."

"… But I wonder… the Second Watch… everything's going to come together soon."

"… I said it, and I'll say it again: You wonder too much." And she smiled happily as a steaming cup of mocha drifted her way again.

* * *

10 December 2005**

* * *

A/N: haha! Did you have fun reading it? I hope you did! Augh… hmm… I think this chapter is mainly to confuse all my readers! XD heh! But yes… while Shii ponders about many things… so do I. I'm trying to plot and sort out my storyline. It has gotten wayyy out of hand. x.x**

I feel very sick right now. Atchoo! And it's lukewarm down here in Cali. Not fair -whines- I want snow. And Christmas break to come earlier. I'm dying…-chokes-

Read and review, ne?

-hopelessmine!

p.s. I might not be able to get up the next chapter in time for Christmas, so HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE -huggles and hearts like WHOA!-


	8. Note To Self: I Miss You Terribly Pt II

**RO7**

**A/N:** Yay! The next chapter! Wahoo! … Ehe… since my longer **author's note **is at the bottom anyways… happy reading! –hands out skittles- Yummy!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Note to self: I miss you terribly… Part II**_**

* * *

Rocking back on her heels, Netta looked up at him. **_

"**_Oh, really? And what's your weakness?"_**

**_Sarah Lashing's Custard Pudding, page 57_**

She stared at her reflection in the water. How long would this go on? The war… the pain… the conflicts…

"Umph!" She toppled backwards as two running children bumped into her. Into the water.

… the wetness. She glared at herself as she pushed a lock of sopping hair out of her eyes.

_Oh, darn it all_.

She picked herself slowly up from the water. Stupidstupidstupid.

_Why'd I have to get sent for the mission anyways? Why couldn't Starr go? I knew it, I knew it… the Head has something against me… maybe it was the time when I accidentally put salt instead of sugar in his coffee… but it was an accident! I told him! Argh! Stupid Head and his long-term memory. Oh well, I can search for him while I'm at it… _

"Are you okay?"

She looked up grudgingly at the man who was laughing at her. She stepped back, water sloshing against her leg. He…

She blushed.

Apparently, he got the message, as he smirked and wrapped his cloak around her.

"Better get home quickly… don't want to get a cold." He spoke quietly, yet quickly.

She blushed harder as his calloused hand brushed against her neck.

"Ah…"

"Take care, love."

"Thank you, kind sir…" He was gone.

Immediately, the redness of her cheeks left. She glared at the direction he disappeared into.

Him. The one she had searched for.

… The one who had left without paying a tip.

* * *

"Don't forget to get the tomatoes… we'll need a lot of them!" and with that, the door slammed in her face. 

She frowned at the door. _Why didn't she get it while she was buying bread…?_

_Ah, well. _She turned around.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

"What? What?" the door flew open again. The smell of toast wafted out.

She whimpered.

"What?" Ecarg looked frantically around. "I don't see anything! What happened?"

Yuzuna looked down, a terrified look on her face. "I…a…"

"A what?" Ecarg looked at Yuzuna quickly.

Giving off an inhuman scream, Yuzuna jumped into Ecarg's arms. The swordswoman tumbled over.

"… A bug!" Yuzuna cried in Ecarg's shoulder.

Ecarg did the best facepalm she could with an assassin on top of her. "It's okay." She patted Yuzuna awkwardly on the back.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Yuzuna bawled.

"Uh…" Ecarg felt like dying.

* * *

"Okay… are you sure you're okay?" A swordswoman asked an assassin warily. 

"Trust me!" the assassin beamed. "I'm fine! Bye-bye!"

The swordswoman watched as the assassin skipped down the lane. Pulling out a small compact mirror, she studied herself carefully.

Messed-up hair… black eye… swollen cheek… snot-covered handkerchief… a pin sticking out from her hair…

She trembled slightly.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

* * *

"That would be three thousand zeny, ma'am." 

With a longing sigh, Yuzuna handed over her precious money, watching it disappear into the hands of the merchant.

"Thank you! Come again!" and the bag of tomatoes were thrust into the assassins hands.

Yuzuna glowered at the innocent tomatoes in her hands. _Yeah, right, ripper-offer lady_. _I only bought it because your store is the only one that sells tomatoes in the whole city of Geffen! We have to move to Prontera. _

"It better be a good dinner, if Ecarg wanted me to waste my money on you little stinky toma—ouch!" She fell backwards, tomatoes flying up.

"Oh my Odin… I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need hel—ack!" Yuzuna pulled the person to eye contact.

"—Where're my tomatoes?"

The girl pulled back, confused. "Your wha—?" She was cut off by a cold-blooded scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heh?" She felt a powerful angry energy stand above her. Hesitantly, she looked up.

"Ah…" Her mouth twitched fearfully as a very _very_ angry assassin with malicious stars for eyes stood over her. A wave of dark aura surrounded the backround.

"MY TOMATOES!" the livid assassin howled, shaking a bag of smashed redness, a few green strands sticking out in front of her.

The girl studied the mess before her with curiosity.

"What… what are tomatoes…?"

And there followed a horrible _horrible _silence.

* * *

It was Zeffy who made the mistake of opening the door. 

"Hey, hey, Yuzie! Finally! We've—well, _I've_ been waiting for—"

The door slammed shut again.

"MORON! OPEN UP THE STUPID DOOR!"

The door creaked open an inch. A terrified eye peeked out.

Yuzuna rammed the door open.

"Omph!" Zeffy was sent flying.

"What's going on here…" Shivon stopped abruptly.

"… Oh… My…"

And 'Oh… My' indeed. Yuzuna stood there, eyes so livid they could knock over the king of Rune-Midgard himself. Straggly hair stuck out in all different directions, a weird red paste splotched in random places, and the said assassin visibly shaking. In one hand was an empty bag coated with the same red substance found all over Yuzuna, and in the other hand…

"Who's she?" Zeffy pointed at the girl.

There was a moment of angry silence.

"She—she—" Yuzuna seethed. "—she's the one—the one who—" at this point, she held up the red-coated bag.

"—THE ONE WHO SMASHED THE STUPID TOMATOES THAT WASTED MY WHOLE PAY FOR THE NEXT FIVE MONTHS!"

Zeffy and Shivon stared at the girl in the assassin's right hand.

"Ehe… hi!" she waved nervously.

There was another moment of silence.

"Pfft." Zeffy's eyes went over-size, hands clamped over her mouth. Shivon looked away quickly.

"What!" Yuzuna barked.

"BUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Zeffy collapsed with laughter, Shivon holding out a second longer.

Yuzuna's jaw twitched.

The "mysterious" girl smiled obliviously.

Zeffy and Shivon rolled helplessly around on the floor.

And that's how Ecarg found them.

* * *

27 December 2005**

* * *

A/N: Sorrysorrysorry! I know that was a short chapter! x.x it's just that I wanted to get this up before New Year… you know… as my last chapter before 2006. XD **

I guess no one knows, huh? –hides in a corner-

And yes, take note: _"That would be three thousand zeny, ma'am."_ and _"—THE ONE WHO SMASHED THE STUPID TOMATOES THAT WASTED MY WHOLE PAY FOR THE NEXT FIVE MONTHS!"_ —

—as you can see, I don't really know a lot about pay and RO money. Well, yeah, I know that 1,000z is1k(I think), but I don't know if 3,000z is a lot. Haha. I guess not… so I feel sorry for Yuzuna… she only gets 3,000z every five months. XD –pats Yuzuna sadly-

Hmm… now that I think of it… 3,000z isn't very much… even food in RO is more. Tomatoes! XD do they even sell tomatoes in RO? I think not. So I guess that _would _be rare if you had a tomato shop in Geffen, hmm? Maybe the sales girl should raise the prices for it. Haha!

Heh. –wipes tears- Ah… I guess I was the only one getting that, huh? XD Well, I guess this chapter is pointless. But it's a debut of the last chapter for 2005, so I guess I have an excuse. –laughs- I hope you guys aren't mad!

Aha. So yes, repeat, because I have a tendency to do that: this chapter is quite pointless. Mostly comedy. Hehe… it mainly focuses on Yuzuna, I guess. I guess a lot, huh? x.x In it, though, you get to find out Yuzuna's weakness! Bugs! Hah! … Hmm… maybe I should make that a forewarning... But it's… eh… a… cliffie? –scrolls up- I guess...! Well, you can look forward to the next chapter… you get to find out who the "mysterious girl" is! I hope all of you will be surprised!

Gomen! I'm rambling. Again. –pouty face- … Heh?… Microsoft tells me 'pouty' isn't a word. Darn. Erm… -apologetic face-? Is that better? XD I hope so! Ah, well, I shall shuffle off now!

Onwards, ho! To the next chapter! –salutes-

-hopelessmine!

P.S. Yes… the next chapter will be in 2006(oh my!), so HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! -waves frantically-


	9. Note To Self: I Miss You Terribly Pt III

**RO8**

**A/N:** Augh! I'm sorrysorrysorry for taking so long! –bows- My reason? Science Fair. The two words that strike fear into all eighth graders. T-T –grabs random tissue- Anywhoos… I'm sorrysorrysorry! Did I get around to telling you that? –blows-

-blinks- mm… I should stop talking! XD ehehe…

… Happy reading! –gigglesnort-

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Note to self: I miss you terribly… Part III****_

* * *

"How do you know my middle name if you can't remember your own?" the abashed looking could-be male model interrupted her incredulously as Annabelle mentally smacked herself; furious and gulped as she gazed into his eyes. _**

"...Uh," she stammered as the murderous steely glint of jade orbs drilled into hers, making her feel like a cornered puppy; vulnerable and defenceless.

"The nurse said you had amnesia," Dean continued as he caught on quickly to what she had planned.

He looked at her accusingly, the implication of the message was clear.

"I won't tell a single soul...for a price," Dean grinned, as a predatory look crossed his features, illuminating his angular cheekbones as Annabelle fought the urge to scream.

**_-Hannah McLeah's Falling For Your Sworn Enemy Isn't A Smart Thing To Do, chapter 12_**

A flock of birds flew as a scream erupted from a nearby house.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?"

The girl inclined her petite head politely.

"A—"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! WHY'RE YOU TELLING ME AGAIN?"

A pause.

"… eh…but, you just asked me—"

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK I'M CONFUSED? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED NOW! WHY'RE YOU MAKING ME CONFU—"

"—Quiet, please, Zeffy."

The flaxen-haired huntress spun around fiercely.

"Shii! Did you hear what she said? About—"

"— about her being a goddess. Yes. I have perfectly fine ears."

"THEN HOW CAN YOU BE CALM? HOW CAN YOU—"

"When Shii told you 'quiet, please, Zeffy', she meant 'shut up, now, Zeffy'."

Zeffy whirled in the other direction.

"Yuzie! You of all people! How can you stay so—"

"I'm screaming inside."

"… Oh."

"Hush, both of you. Carry on, please, Lady Aine."

" 'Lady'?" the girl hooted with laughter. "Ahah! Ahahaha! Please, just call me Ai."

A moment of silence.

"… But you're a goddess."

"So?"

"…"

"…!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SO'? A GODDESS—A GODDESS IS THE MOST HIGH—"

"—deity. They were part of the beginning of creation itself, watching over every motion of the people. Each of them bring a different gift or curse upon the land, blahblahblah. Hah! Humans. That's what you all think."

Yuzuna raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'm going to ask a very common and stupid question, used when something confusing and dramatic like this situation happens: What do you mean?"

"I mean that Goddesses aren't all that. We're just like normal humans."

"Uh… then, wouldn't that make you 'humans'?" Zeffy's eyelids lowered in exasperation.

"Yeah. But we're called Goddesses."

"Er… okay."

Aine patted Zeffy, beaming. "Don't worry… you'll get it soon enough."

Zeffy slid further down the floor.

"… I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Another flock of birds flew as a scream erupted from the nearby house again. 

"YOU KNOW HOW TO WHAT?"

The girl inclined her petite head politely.

"How to—"

"I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW TO DO WHAT! WHY'RE YOU TELLING ME AGAIN?"

A pause.

"… eh…but, you just asked me—"

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK I'M CONFUSED? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED NOW! WHY'RE YOU MAKING ME CONFU—"

"—Quiet, please, Zeffy."

The flaxen-haired huntress spun around fiercely.

"Shii! Did you hear what she said? About—"

"— about her knowing how to cure Senuta. Yes. I have perfectly fine ears."

"THEN HOW CAN YOU BE CALM? HOW CAN YOU—"

"When Shii told you 'quiet, please, Zeffy', she meant 'shut up, now, Zeffy'."

Zeffy whirled in the other direction.

"Yuzie! You of all people! How can you stay so—"

"I'm screaming inside."

"… Oh."

"Hush, both of you. Carry on, please, Lady Aine."

" 'Lady'?" the girl hooted with laughter. "Ahah! Ahahaha! Please, just call me Ai."

A moment of silence.

"… But you're a goddess."

"So?"

"…"

"…!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SO'? A GODDESS—A GODDESS IS THE MOST HIGH—"

"—deity. They were part of the beginning of creation itself, watching over every motion of the people. Each of them bring a different gift or curse upon the land, blahblahblah. Hah! Humans. That's what you all think."

Yuzuna raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'm going to ask a very common and stupid question, used when something confusing and dramatic like this situation happens: What do you mean?"

"I mean that Goddesses aren't all that. We're just like normal humans."

"Uh… then, wouldn't that make you 'humans'?" Zeffy's eyelids lowered in exasperation.

"Yeah. But we're called Goddesses."

"Er… okay."

Aine patted Zeffy, beaming. "Don't worry… you'll get it soon enough."

Zeffy slid further down the floor.

"… I have a bad feeling about this."

There was a very long pause.

"Hey," chorused the four at the same time, "didn't we have this conversation before?"

* * *

"Humph. Well, she sure is taking her time." 

"… She is Ai, after all. You can't change that."

"I know that, but I want her to hurry up! She's wasting my time!"

"… You know, Head, you don't have to watch her twenty-four seven."

"Jeez, what do you think I am? Stupid?"

"… Well…"

"… Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm far intelligent than any one can be! Why, I graduated with the highest honors in my grade!"

"… uh..."

"And I know perfectly well that I don't have to watch her twenty-four seven! It's just that knowing that she's doing the job makes me have anxiety attacks."

"Oooh… _someone_ has a little crush on our Ai—"

There was a loud 'thwack'.

"Shut. Up. I don't have a crush on her. Odin forbid."

"—ow. You didn't have to hit me _that_ hard."

"Well, you see, otherwise, you wouldn't be able to—"

"—shut up. I know. And besides, if she was going to cause you trouble, why didn't you just send someone else in?"

"… you know perfectly well why."

"… the time she dumped salt instead of sugar into your coffee?"

"Hey! I'm sensitive about such things! Furthermore, it tasted horrifying. My taste buds didn't recover until a month later."

"… Head, I swear to Odin, you have the longest long term memory ever."

* * *

After a while of calming everyone down, Shivon turned back to Aine. 

"… Are you sure about knowing how to cure Senuta?"

Zeffy interjected quickly. "And how did you know that Senuta was cursed in the first place anyhow?"

Aine clasped her hands in front of her. "Well… anyone who has known Senuta for awhile would have known that something was emotionally wrong with him. And I don't—or should I say, didn't—know how, until Head told me."

"Then you must have known Senuta for a long time, then?" Shivon raised an eyebrow.

The goddess smiled, cocking her head. "No, but Head knows all. He becomes quite emotionally unstable when he doesn't know every little thing about every little thing."

Zeffy's brows lowered. "Who is this 'Head' anyways? Have we ever heard of him before?"

Aine eyes widened dramatically. "Head? Of course you've heard of him! Eh… but I think you would know if I used his name as he is known here. Have you ever head of… Heimdall?"

Shivon, Yuzuna, and Zeffy fell over.

"HEIMDALL!" Yuzuna was the first to recover. "YOUR 'HEAD' IS HEIMDALL?"

The goddess blinked owlishly. "Why, of course! He has always been, and will always be!"

Shivon placed her hands over her face. "Ai…" her voice was muffled. "… Aine, darling, please… next time… use the human names for your god acquaintances."

"Ehe...!" Aine rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose I should, huh? Head told me to, but I kinda forgot."

"Yeah." Zeffy looked at Aine strangely, before jumping up. "Hey! Are _you _also a well-known goddess?"

Aine laughed. "No, no… I'm only a Mihn-goddess."

"'Me-ehn?'"

"Mihn," Aine confirmed, nodding her head. "It's a name used for subordinate gods and goddesses who serve under more powerful gods and goddesses. I just so happened to be one of the Mihn for Head."

"Jeez." Zeffy looked drained. "I hope _I_ never become a goddess. I'll die before I know what to do."

"Ehe…" Aine looked as if she didn't know how to reply. "… it's not that hard—"

She stopped short, brows furrowing as she cocked her head, listening hard.

Yuzuna stared at her. "What?"

The goddess looked back at them with a seriousness that they had never seen until now, reflecting in her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

They all paused and strained their ears, listening to whatever Aine had caught.

All was silent, except for the low whistle of the north wind, blowing outside on the streets.

Zeffy blinked, leaning back. "Er… the wind?"

Laughing softly, Aine's scarlet eyes narrowed. "That's not just the 'wind' that you're hearing— it's the call of Loki."

"What—?" Zeffy spluttered, looking at the others for support, who only shrugged, obviously as confused as her. "LOKI!"

Aine got slowly to her feet, fingers twisting nervously. Looking at them, she smiled brightly.

"Don't worry! I'm going to go outside to send a quick prayer to Head. In the meantime, please gather the rest of you, and meet me outside the East Gate."

"W—why?" Shivon also rose to her feet, looking worried, despite Aine's condolence.

The sound of the wind grew louder as Aine forced open the door. Before slipping outside, she gave them another of her mysterious goddess-like smiles, though this one was filled with assertiveness.

"You'll see. This is how you defeat a ravaged one by _him._"

* * *

15 March 2006**

* * *

A/N: hehe… I have come to a conclusion: I am going absolutely _nowhere_ with this fic. XD and that's probably what I love about it! –beams- I hope you guys're loving it as much as I am! Hang in there! –lassos a Happy Meal- **

… what're so happy about those, anyways? o.O

-shakes head furiously- eh… back on track! Mm… I don't know when the next chapter will probably be out, due to massive homework and the –dreaded sound of doom- _Science Fair._ –shudders- I hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate science fair time. Hatehathatehatehate! –coughs slightly- erm… yes. Ehehe… -shifty eyes- I really eh… let you guys get back to your lives, huh? T-T

Mouu--- come and visit me sometime! –waves tissue in air-

Yay! Let's stab science fair with my Spork of Doom! –evil cackle-

-hopelessmine!


End file.
